Strange happenings
by AppleNut909
Summary: Alfred appears at Arthur's house and smashes his dishes. Arthur calls a meeting and annouces he's going to visit america to figure out what's wrong with him. (Suck at summeries and published on phone. -auto correct- ) update every week or two rating may change during later chapters RR
1. Chapter 1

it started a week ago. Alfred was acting strange. Well, EVERYONE was acting strange. It's just, he was the first.

"Alfred! What in gods name are you doing!" Arthur screeched as he stared wide eyed at Alfred, who was in his kitchen smashing his extravagant plates to the ground. "..." His expressionless eyes turned to meet horrified green. "I'm...helping." He simply states as he takes the cups and throws them at Arthur, who by the way, dodged them and attacked Alfred. "You dumbass! What the hell!" The later simply stares and picked up Arthur. "I said... I was helping you." The usual light, happy and beatiful eyes were now a pale, dark, and almost ugly color. Arthur notices this immediately and kicks the later in the stomach,making alfred drop him. "Get the bloody hell out of my house. Don't ever come back or you'll have the entire British army on your ass." He stands up and rolls back his shoulders looking deadly. Alfred walks out without hesitation

After cleaning up, he desides to call an emergency meeting with all the other nations. Except Alfred.

He sits in his usual spot twiddling with his fingers watching everyone take their seats without a glance at anyone else. This was serious bisness. after everyone took their seats he stood up and went to the front of the room. "America is out of control. He was at my home today smashing my plates and cups saying he was 'helping me'. I said I would kick his ass if he came back. I also noticed-" "his eyes were dull and lifeless. no expression whatsoever." Matthew interrupts him. "He did the same to me except he ruined my entire house. I tried askin him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He...just won't listen." He finishes realizing everyone's staring at him. with a few collective whispers of '_who is that_ guy?'. Arthur clears his throat making everyone's attetion return to him. "My point being, I'm going to america to find out what's happened. I know that this recent year he's of sopposed to elect a new president. We'll see if the new president is doing his job. I worry for my nation." Ludwig speaks up "but vhy tell us zhis?" "Because if I start acting like america, I give you all permission to knock some sense into me." He states. Gasps and shouts could be heard "WHAT! YOU JUST GAVE US PERMISSION TO DECLARE WAR ON YOU! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?" Shouts someone in the crowd of unruly nations. With some "I JUST RECOVERED FROM THE LAST WAR!" And "YOU BETTER COME BACK SANE!" Arthur stares at everyone with a glare that silences them all "I'm afraid so, america was my ally and I plan to keep it like that. Also, when I looked into his eyes they were almost pleading but all the while expressionless. Almost like he didn't want to do what he was doing. Regret." With that he walked out. Leaving a stunned silence. Broken by francis. "So, that's it then?"

arthur rushed home and Sighed. How was he to save Alfred? his national dept was high as hell. He'd have to break into the White House to even see if he even has a chance to save him. This was going to be difficult.

~athors note-

Sorry for any errors and please review! I will update every one to two weeks. I don't own hetalia only this story. And more on the backstory in the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

((Guys I'm so sorry! My phone keeps deleteing my notes witch is where I write. I'm so sorry! I willtryand make this one longer. Bear with me! I don't own hetalia only this plot. And I'm on my nook so forgive me for any spelling errors. This is one week before he attacks englands house and human,and country names used.))

"I hereby declare you president of the united states of america." America felt joy as he watched his new boss accept the oath. He stood up and clapped the loudest. Of course, noone knew that he has a minegraine. He gets one everytime a new president is elected. But nothing will stop him from meeting him. After the ceromony, he walked into the white house and headed straight to the oval office. When he walked in, he saw his president sitting in the chair behind thedesk. "Morning sir!" He saluted. The guy stared at america. "Ah yes. The famous known as alfred f jones." The later takes a stepback. Noone knows who he is,besides other countrys and superpowers. "How did y-" he never got to finish his sentance. A needle waspoked into his neck and he passed out. Not before turing around and punching the guy inhis face.

When he woke up, he was strapped to a chair. "Yo! Can I get a burger or something? I'm starving!" He doesn't panick cause he can break the straps if he needed too. He just wants to know their planning. "Hellooooo?" He looks around the dark room. He struggles a bit sending off a silent alarm. His eyes narrow. -thats how they want to play eh? Well I'll just give em a run for their money then get the hell outta here!- he thinks. He chuckles silently to himself. He looks around once more before fake struggling. "HEY IM FUCKING AMERICA GETME OUT OF HE-" He clenches his teeth. The chair was elecrtic. He swears to himself. -fuck. How am I going to get their attetion now? I can't break thesechains cause I'll get shocked and something will happen to my people fuck.- he sits silently for at least an hour before the president comes out of the shadows. "It seems like your trapped america. Hmm?" He smirks and walks around alfred. Who doesn't say anything. "Anyway, I'm going to test something and your going to be the test subject." He sets a headphone piece onto a tense america. - whatever. I can take whaever these humans throw at me. What's he doing? Oh what I wouldn't giver for a burger!- "hey, before you tests something on me, can I have a burger?" The president deadpans. "No." The later scowels. "Fine..." after amoment or two he finishes putting the headset on america. "Now, I'm putting you through test simulation. Your worst fears will show up. Got it? " he doesn't give america time to respond before he's sent off to his dream world.

In the simulation,

Alfred sits up. What was that about? He shakes his head and stands up. He sees arthur, kiku, matthew and mathias standing in a line, their faces grim. He walks up to them an smiles. "Ghey guys. Missed y'all." He whispers. They start talking. "I can't belive americas dispanded! He was doing fine untill he got dragged into that battle. " mathias says. Arthur falls to the ground crying. "It was my bosses orders to kill him! I hope he's in a better place!" Alfreds eyes widden. "No!I'm right here!see?" He trys to hug england but his hands go right through him. Itdoesnt stop there. "Oh maple!I'm glad he's gone! He made it so noone remebered me! I hope he goes to hell. Oh wait, he's already there!" Whispers matthew despite himself. Alfred crys out. "YOUR MY BROTHER I loved..." tears glistened in his eyes. "I thought..." next was kiku. "Hai. I agree. I'm glad we teamed up with eachother against him. My country will be fine without his support. " the tears keep falling as the simulations encircle him and keep repeating themselves. A voice breaks through theirs. "GET HIM OUT OF THERE HES GONNA DIE!" -let me die. My friends and family hate me anyways.- he grits his teeth as the voices fade and the once dark room is filled withlights and doctors. He looks around his vsion blurry and passes out. He just wanted to sleep.

The next morning

Alfred looks around warily. He was in his home. Maybe the events of last night never happened. He sighed and went into the kitchen. Mathias' arthurs ,matthews and kikus. Especailly matthews, words kept rambling through his head. I'm glad he's dead. Before the doctors pulled him out they all said one thingover and over again,in perfect unison. "Glad hesdead, asshole of the world." Even sad arthur said it. He looks in his cabinet, and didn't find anything to eat. Not that he was really hungary. He stands in untill thephone rings. -mat.- tears glisten in his eyes as he watches it ring. It reminds him of his words. "He made noone notice me." He whispers matthews words as he plops on the sofa and falls asleep. The headset that the president put on him, put a hard his brainso that evertime he'd fallasleep he'd gointo stimulation.

Simulation #2 ((warning: this part maybe offensive. It was an idra that just randomly. Popped into my head don't hate me and if you don't like don't read))

He woke up in a cage. He looks around as nations and people alike walk around him. "COME ONE COME ALL MEET A LAST ONE OF ITS KIND." Says an anoucer of some type. He blinks and looks at the people walking past. "YES THATS RIGHT PEOPLE ITS AN AMERICAN!" He stands up and puts his hands on the cage. -whats happening?- people stop, laugh and taunt him. "What's it like to be american?" Spits a guy as he . peter, berwald and tino stop in front of t,he cage. "Wow!I've never seen an american before! Can i touch it?" Asks peter. Alfred growels. "No you can't touch me! I'm human too! Leave me be!" He roars. People laugh and clap as he does so. Some chant 'american, american, american, american." Alfred screams a bloodcurdling scream and sulks in a corner as the people keep chanting. Some, throw rocks, paper, mud, dirt and trash at him.

Again, he wakes up in the room. "America how do you feel." Asks the president. The later turns his head slowly. "..."

((Guys I think this one turned out pretty well! And sorry if I offened anyone and if it makes you feel better i american too. Anyways, like I said before sorry for updating so late. My phone kept notes, witch was where I had the next few chapters on, and desided to do it on my nook instead of phone. You know the drill! RnR!))


End file.
